


Neighbors

by vampgirl999



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aeva is a disaster, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fryecest - Freeform, Multi, Neighbors, the twins are tempting, when your neighbors are loud and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirl999/pseuds/vampgirl999
Summary: When her new neighbors turn out to be a very attractive pair of twins, Aeva is certain she is -to put it frankly - thoroughly fucked. With the way the way they seem to be eyeing her, she might not be far off on that assumption.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Evie Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this to fill one of those numbered prompt lists - in this case, 7. "Are you flirting with me?".
> 
> If I track down the list again, I'll post it here. Hope you enjoy!

Aeva glanced up from her book as the wall beside her abruptly shook, sending tremors through the bed she sat up on. It was late, enough that she would have been fully justified in knocking her own hand against the wall in turn, calling for whoever was stomping around to shut up for the night. 

But she knew exactly what the source of the noise was - and she had no intention of risking them hearing her, or letting them know how often she heard them. 

The neighbors were at it again. 

Evie and Jacob Frye were a fairly intimidating duo at first glance. At least, Aeva had thought so the day she met them, climbing the stairs to her apartment with groceries in one hand, phone in the other. 

_ “On your left!” Aeva, startled, jumped aside as a large box seemingly levitated past her head, before the body carrying it came into view. She found herself briefly distracted by the angle awarded to her as the man in question bent over to set the box down, back and shoulder muscles flexing beneath the tight muscle shirt he wore, and his jeans clinging to a surprisingly firm-looking ass. She tore her gaze away just as he straightened up, turning to face her. A scratchy-looking patch of stubble could be found along the man’s jaw, giving him a rough, mature look that was offset by the messiness of his dark hair, and the humor in his chocolate-colored eyes.  _

_ “Sorry about that, love! Gotta move quick or I’ll be hearing from Evie all day.” Oh good lord he has an accent. Of course he does. Focus Aeva, he’s looking at you - respond! _

_ “That- That’s all right! Really. Uh, welcome to the neighborhood - or apartments, I guess-” Kill her now. “I’m Aeva!” She shoved her phone into her pocket, and offered a hand.  _

_ The man, to her immediate surprise, did not shake as expected, but rather gently grasped it in his own warm hand, lifting it up to lightly kiss her knuckles, eyes twinkling. Aeva prayed her sudden swallow wasn’t audible.  _

_ “A pleasure. My name is-” The apartment door closest to them flew open, and a woman stormed out. _

_ “Jacob, I sent you down to get those boxes ten minutes ago! What’s taking so - oh.” She paused before the pair, looking between them with sharp, intelligent cerulean eyes. Aeva instinctively straightened, pulling her hand back.  _

_ “S-Sorry, we were just-” Jacob cut her off before she could respond, throwing an arm around her shoulders as easily as if they had known each other for years.  _

_ “Just making introductions, Eves, being polite - you know, like you’re always telling me to be?” There was a look shared between the two, and then the woman stepped forward, offering a hand just as Aeva had, before. Unlike Jacob, they just shook properly.  _

_ “Evie Frye. I apologize if my brother has been bothering you.”  _

_ “Oi, that’s-” _

_ “He’s been no trouble.” Aeva managed, sensing an argument growing. She was having trouble looking away from the pair. Where Jacob was sturdy, built with wide muscle, Evie was more lithe, and a touch softer looking, with freckles scattered across her cheeks. Yet her grip was no less strong, and Aeva found herself wondering if the other woman was as muscled as her brother - her more modest t-shirt made it difficult to tell. The thought sent a flush of heat through her body. _

_ “My name is Aeva. I’m glad to meet you both - welcome to the building!” _

_ Twins. They were twins and they were both gorgeous. Lord help her.  _

Interacting with them had gotten somewhat easier over the months following. Aeva still found herself embarrassingly distracted by the attractiveness of her neighbors now and again, but had at least managed to stop stuttering each time she spoke to them. Well, mostly - Jacob seemed to delight in flustering her, if only so he could grin and call her cute. Bastard - it was less a wonder why Evie was so constantly on his case. She often heard the pair arguing as they left their apartment, or as they came back. It was a fine way of announcing their presence, for certain. 

They were also considerably...closer, than Aeva had initially realized.    
  
The first night she had overheard one of the twins - she believed it was Jacob - Aeva had frozen where she lay on her bed, suddenly wide awake and attentive. She tried to excuse the eavesdropping, telling herself she was just making sure she heard what she thought - maybe he was injured, or needed help. If not, she would just put on some music, or try to ignore it. No sense embarrassing her new neighbors. 

Except she hadn’t done any of those things. Instead, she found herself carefully pressing closer to the wall, ears straining before she heard it again - a soft moan, and a slick noise, repeatedly going. Heat flushed in two directions - both down between her legs, and right into her face, burning her cheeks. 

She should stop listening. This was a private thing, it was perverted and creepy to be acting as she was! And yet… she stayed. Aeva kept listening until - with a particularly notable groan - the sounds tapered off, and silence filled the room once more. She shook her head, and rolled over, attempting to sleep as lust and shame warred in her head. 

It was another week or so before she heard anything again. By then she had been actively trying to push the experience from her head, shame having won out as she scolded herself for her behavior. Even if they didn’t know she could hear - no, actually, that was worse! 

This time she recognized the voice as Evie’s. It was easy to place that familiar sigh, having heard it so often towards Jacob - but this one was laced with something far different than the usual frustration or exasperation. This time Aeva found herself twisting a fist in her blankets, free hand clenched against one thigh as she listened to the rising gasps and quiet moans. She was quieter than Jacob - didn’t grow louder, but rather more paced in her gasps, a greater pause between them before she finally fell silent for good. 

Cold showers were becoming a regular part of her morning routine. Sometimes they did nothing to help, though, and Aeva would find herself slamming a hand over her own mouth, heels or hips digging into her mattress as her free hand works furiously between her thighs. She fantasized about the twins, separate and together, of taking and being taken in turn, until her wrists burned and her body ached. 

Then the day came that she discovered them together. 

It had been an accident. No, really this time!

Aeva had been making her way home after a particularly long day of work, grumbling all the way. Screw customer service, and snippy coworkers, and if the next phone she heard was even remotely close to what the one at her office sounded like, she was going to toss it off the damn roof. And then scream at it. 

She’d just reached her floor, tiredly considering whether it would be more worth it to reheat leftover Chinese food (yum!) or just order more take-out again (less effort), when she realized something was off: 

The door to the Fryes’ apartment was swung in just slightly - not enough for someone to get by without some effort and breath holding - but neither of the Twins were anywhere to be found. A brief thought that a robber was laying in wait crossed her mind, before Aeva dismissed this thought as ridiculous - multiple people lived in these apartments, and most of them knew each other, so getting around without being questioned was next to impossible. One of the twins had probably just forgotten to close it all the way, and it had swung open, as the doors were wont to do sometimes. She’d just see if they were home, and if not, close it and go to her apartment - while intruders were unlikely, there was a stray cat that occasionally hung around the building, and Aeva was fairly certain it had fleas. 

“Hey, you guys home? Your door was just hanging op...en.” Aeva fell silent, lips parting and eyes widening.

The twins were, in fact home. They were also making out, quite heatedly: Jacob had Evie pressed against a nearby wall, one hand pinning her wrist high above them, while the other was shoved up under her shirt, grasping for whatever he could reach. Evie in turn had one hand fisted in his hair, and the other in his jacket, dragging him ever closer as they gasped and ground into one another with a frenzied passion. 

Aeva felt the world sway a bit, immediately dizzy as the blood in her body fought to rush in two different directions at once. 

It took only a moment for the pair to notice her, surprisingly, and they had sprung apart as if yanked, showing an expression that Aeva found quite odd on the pair - and quite heartbreaking: Fear. Two pairs of voices started rapidly talking to her at once, growing into near-shouts as one tried to make excuses for the other, contradicting and dismissing, telling the other to shut up while also asking Aeva to please not tell the landlord, word travelled far too fast in this town, how could either had been so stupid and risky as to leave the door opened, one would leave if they would just let the other stay… it was incredibly overwhelming, and Aeva found herself with her hands raised, palms out, all but forcing the two into silence. It took several minutes, though, and she reflexively stepped back at the harsh, protective anger in their eyes, though she stepped forward once more when she saw the heartbreak as well. 

“You’re both consenting adults, yeah?” She looked to Evie first. She nodded. “Yeah?” Jacob, this time, who nodded as well. His hand gripped Evie’s between them, both seeking support and providing it. Aeva didn’t mention it, just slowly lowered her hands as she looked at the two. 

“Then it’s none of my business, or anyone else’s. I’m not going to tell anyone,” She stressed, seeing the tension rise in two pairs of shoulders. “And I’m sorry for walking in on you like that. Thought maybe one of the strays got in - and you don’t want to pay to get one of these places treated after that, trust me.” An awkward smile, a fragile attempt at humor. Neither of the twins laughed, but they didn’t seem to grow more upset, either, so there was that. Aeva jerked her thumb behind her, and took a step towards the door.

“I’m gonna go get dinner started, ‘cause I’m starving - leave you both to… well, whatever. Sorry again for the fright, I’ll knock first next time.” 

By the time Aeva had walked out, there was only silence at her back. By the time she reached her apartment, music had begun to loudly hum through the walls placed between the two homes, and Aeva relished the cover as she stumbled to her bedroom, leggings and soaked underwear yanked down just enough to shove her hand past them, balled fist tight against her mouth as she came hard and fast, collapsing just short of her bed. 

Her neighbors were gorgeous twins, and they were fucking. She was royally screwed. 

\---

Things changed between Aeva and the Frye Twins, after that. It was like she had passed some hidden test, and now that she had, it was fine for them to interact with her more. Jacob made a point of greeting her whenever they halls, and multiple times he would just happen to be nearby when she got back from the store, holding open the door like some gallant gentlemen while asking her about what she was cooking that night. Aeva had invited him in the first few times, amused by his lack of tact, but soon he just strolled in as easily as if he lived there, commenting as she worked, or poking fun at her tastes in fast food. Having dinner together on the nights Evie worked became a regular occurrence. 

“Did you really just put pineapple on pizza? You realize you’re everything wrong with this world, yeah?” His nose scrunched, pointing at the “offensive” item with a look akin to that of a child eating broccoli.

“This coming from the man who put hot sauce on his pickles.”

“ That is different, and we both know it!”

“Jake, just admit you’ve got no tastebuds. I’ve had your cooking, remember?” And there is no way in hell they were repeating that experience, which is why they were in her apartment again. It was easier to convince him to stay out of a kitchen he didn’t know his way around.

“You wound me, cruel woman!” He pretended to faint against her, and Aeva laughed, shoving at the taller man and trying not to think about the taut muscles she could feel flexing, or the way his eyes seemed to light up as she did so.

Evie was a bit less pushy than her brother, but Aeva still saw plenty of her, just in different ways. She had asked Aeva once about any of the local gyms that were worth going to, and on reflex Aeva had suggested the one she went to once, without stopping to think of exactly what that could lead to - until she and Evie had already set up a routine of going together three times a week. Aeva had never really given much thought to actually using the membership before - it had been a result of a New Year’s resolution, like so many others - but after seeing Evie in a sports bra, working over a punching bag or straining at one of the machines, showing off more strength than Aeva saw in most people? She was practically jumping for glee when those days came. Not to mention getting to see the other woman flushed and sweaty, and  _ Good Lord _ those  ** _abs_ ** . 

Gym days became double shower days - once at the gym, and then again after Evie had left for work for the day. Her water bill was horrendous. It was worth it, compared to physical therapy for her hands. 

Sometimes Jacob joined in on their workouts. On those days, Aeva did a lot more watching than actual exercise. And thanks to the other on-lookers of the gym, she could usually get away with it. The Twins liked to spar with each other, when given the chance, and unlike Evie, Jacob wouldn’t wear a shirt to his workouts. So Aeva would pretend to “take a break” or just happen to be using a machine near the mats when they would get started, feigning as if she weren’t intently taking in every step, every practiced attack and defense between the two. Sometimes one or both would catch her eye, or they would get the other to the ground and lean to whisper something in their ear, and suddenly they would become more aggressive, twisting and grabbing as they wrestled more than fought, near animalistic in their determination to counter the other. Aeva often had to leave shortly after this occurred, and go push herself on a different machine, or work-out near some of the more unappealing gym rats, just to cool down again. 

That didn’t stop the fantasies, though. Often times, after such a day, Aeva would hear the Twins start up from her apartment, their bed slamming against the wall shared between what she now knew for a fact to be their bedrooms. They’d gotten louder since she’d found out, too - probably because they knew they didn’t have to hide anymore. It wasn’t like she could complain, either - after all, most nights she was right there with them, trying to sync her quiet moans with their loud ones when she couldn’t manage to bite them back, or hide them behind a carefully placed pillow or hand. 

Jacob had a penchant for dirty talk, she learned, and doing his best to make Evie as loud as possible. Sometimes she would turn this on him, and Aeva would hear him begging his sister on the other side of the wall, calling her pretty and awful things as she wound him up past what he could stand. 

One night in particular had resulted after her giving in, ordering a rather respectable sized dildo online (totally not chosen because it matched the tone of the Twins’ skin), and all but sprinting upstairs to her apartment when it arrived,  bent on fucking herself senseless to the sound of her neighbors getting off not three feet away eager to stash it away before anyone - especially Jacob, nosy as he was - could see it and ask what she was carrying.

It had all started off fairly normally - Aeva had returned from work, looking forward to changing into something comfortable and just lounging around watching Worst Cooks reruns. She wondered if it would be possible to get Jacob on that show - Evie was certain to get a kick out of it, at the very least. 

A knock at her door surprised her, and Aeva blinked, pulling on a t-shirt as she made her way over. Jacob greeted her in the doorway, looking distinctively… flustered. His hair was mussed and sticking out at random angles, like it had been attacked by a mini tornado, his shirt was haphazardly buttoned, and he kept reaching down with one hand to drag his pants up, like they were falling off. 

“Jacob!” A flush warmed her cheeks at the sight of his dishevelment, but she quickly shoved that aside in favor of focusing on the man in front of her, worry creasing her features. “Are you okay? Has something happened - where’s Evie?” Oh god, what if something had happened to her? Her heart clenched at the thought. 

“She’s fine - we’re fine. I just, uh, wanted to see if you were home!” He smiled, though it was a bit offset by how hard he was breathing. Seriously, had he been running a marathon or something before?

“Well… I am. Did you need something?” His expression fell, looking a mixture of panicked and lost for a moment - as if he had no idea why he had come by in the first place. 

“...Seriously Jacob, are you okay?” 

“Fine! Wonderful, really! I just, uh - wanted to see if you got your mail today!” 

“Oh,” Random. “Well I honestly haven’t checked, but we can go look now if you’re having some trouble-” 

“No!” He shouted, making her jump. He smiled sheepishly, lowering his voice. 

“I mean - no, that’s fine. No reason to put you out, just thought I’d ask. Should probably get going-” 

“Jacob!” They both jumped this time at the call from his apartment. Jacob relaxed a bit, grinning more easily now at Aeva. 

“Well it appears my time is up. Nice talking to you Aeva!” He all but sprinted back to his apartment, leaving Aeva shaking her head in wonder before she returned to her own. She made a mental note to check on him in the morning - regardless of what he claimed, he was acting a bit odd. 

Worst Cooks ended up being abandoned - the episode of the evening was just terrible, and after spending a good fifteen minutes trying to find anything else semi-interesting (curse you, cheap cable and your shitty channels) she finally gave up and went to bed early. It was Friday, she could at least sleep in tomorrow, or something.

Of course, any thoughts of sleep went flying out the window the moment she stepped through her bedroom and heard the Twins, clear as day. 

‘ _ Guess they got an early start. _ ’ Jacob must have been feeling better - she could hear him grunting, hard, and their bed was knocking against the wall. Aeva swallowed, and carefully slid onto her bed. She’d long since stopped trying to justify her perversion. 

To her surprise, however, it wasn’t just the sounds of fucking she could hear tonight… but words as well. The pair - or at the very least, Jacob - were being so loud it was almost like they  _ wanted _ someone to hear them!

“Come on, Eves, let me hear you properly!” He kept saying - encouraging, rather - and the rhythm on the wall abruptly shifted, slowing a bit. Yet with each slam, the sound grew louder, a harder force knocking at the wall. Aeva could hear Evie’s moans grow louder, and bit her lip. One hand slipped under her pillow, where the toy she bought waited, unused before now. She had washed it, but chickened out on using it at first. Now, though…

“Fuck, Jacob!” Evie cried. Aeva shoved her pajama bottoms down, free hand sliding between her legs and finding wetness. She lightly fingered at her entrance, whimpering softly. She didn’t know why, but everything felt so  _ sensitive _ . 

“That’s it Evie - keep going, I want everyone to hear you. Let the whole world know your brother is the one fucking you, that it’s his cock you’re rutting against - let them all know you’re mine!” 

**Fuck** . It was easy to imagine her toy as Jacob’s cock, biting back a whine as she pressed it into herself. As big as he was, she was sure he would have a proper cock, thick and capable of filling her up just so… Aeva shoved one hand against her mouth, biting down on the fleshy part of her palm as she fucked herself on the toy, trying to match pace with the twins.

“Jacob, please-” Aeva’s eyes rolled back. Evie was begging, she was fucking begging and Jacob sounded like he was going to die from it. Aeva was right there with him. 

Shit, she wasn’t going to last. Not at this rate. 

“Say it, sister... call for-” Aeva wasn’t listening. Her whole body was growing tense, rushing closer and closer to that edge. 

“Say it!” Jacob ordered, voice tight. 

“Aeva!!” 

Aeva’s eyes shot open, whole body seizing with a sudden rush of pleasure, every nerve on fire as her vision briefly went white. She collapsed on her bed once more, sweaty and gasping. But rather than the warm afterglow she had come to expect, she felt only cold terror.

Evie had said her name. It had to be an accident - Jacob probably told her he had been talking to her after he went to their apartment, and Evie had… oh god, it was probably just a slip but  _ still _ calling the wrong name was one of the worst things you could do in bed!

Aeva pulled out her toy, wincing a bit at the stretch, and miserably tossed it aside. She didn’t deserve to enjoy anymore. She’d probably just ended a relationship.

\--

The next day, Aeva felt like every nerve she had was on a razor’s edge, every muscle uncomfortably tense. What was going to happen when she saw the Twins? Were they going to be angry? Upset? Was she going to have to explain that she and Evie had never been together (much as she may have hoped for such things)? 

Yet when she saw Jacob in the hallway the next morning, nothing happened. He smiled, tipped an imaginary hat at her and asked how her night had been. She had stuttered out something about Worst Cooks, which led to him making a remark about “American cooking shows” that resulted in a fifteen minute discussion on whether they actually counted as cooking, or were better off as a form of “kitchen warfare”. Jacob thought you should be allowed to maim your opponents with the knives - given the attitudes of some of the contestants she’d seen on there (or sheer stupidity), Aeva was finding it very difficult to argue on this. 

In the end, Jacob revealed that Evie had been wanting to do something for Aeva as thanks for not flipping out on them before, so why didn’t they just have dinner at their apartment that night, and catch the new episodes that were supposed to be on? Evie apparently wasn’t as much an avid television watcher as Jacob was, so she hadn’t seen any yet. 

“It’ll be good for a laugh, if anything. We can even order that weird Chinese food you like!” 

With an offer like that, how was she to refuse? Plus it would mean getting to see Jacob try to use chopsticks, because he was utterly stubborn and refused to accept any help, or just switch to a utensil he could actually use. 

By the time the evening had arrived, and the three of them were situated in the Frye Twins’ apartment, Aeva’s nerves had all but melted away. Evie had greeted her with the same warm smile she always did, and seemed to hold no more malice than Jacob did, casually keeping conversation about a new book she had started reading while her brother groaned and rolled his eyes nearby, declaring them to be “unlawfully boring”. He was ignored, though his later complaints about having to use chopsticks - as if neither Aeva nor his sister had told him to just get a fork - earned him a chunk of rice to the forehead. For all his lack of grace with them, he was surprisingly skilled with dueling with the little wooden sticks, fighting off both Aeva and Evie in their attempts to snag the last dumpling. Aeva ended up getting it when the Twins focused on each other, and thoroughly enjoyed their expressions when they realized their loss, chewing triumphantly. 

Watching the show with them was no less entertaining. Evie was utterly amazed at how someone could be so terrible at cooking even the most basic of things, while the other two took great joy in acting as if this was perfectly normal. 

“How on Earth is he still alive? He should have poisoned himself years ago!”

“I don’t know, Eves, his dish looked pretty tasty to me.” Jacob commented.

“He put  _ raw pinto beans _ into potato salad!” 

“Aw, c’mon - everyone knows picnic food isn’t good unless you break a tooth in the process!” Aeva joked, giggling more at Evie’s horrified expression. 

“You are both mad.” She declared at last, sinking back into the couch. Beside her, Aeva and Jacob grinned, sharing a high five. 

Of course, Evie got her revenge later, when one of the contestants somehow managed to set fire to everything he was cooking - including a salad, which had the chefs guiding them utterly baffled about how he had managed that. 

“Been giving cooking lessons in your spare time, dear brother?” 

“My cooking is not that bad!” 

“It is, I assure you.” 

“Now you’re just being rude.” 

“Very well, let’s ask Aeva, then.” 

Two sets of eyes fell on her and Aeva instinctively shrunk down a bit, trapped between them as she was. 

“No comment?” She offered, smiling hopefully. 

“No com- you are not getting away that easily! Now you sit up and tell Evie  exactly why my cooking is better than anything those louts could make!” Jacob playfully scolded. His finger prodded into her side with his words, and Aeva squirmed away, inevitably ending up crowded against Evie as she giggled. 

“Stop it! Don’t do that, I’m really ticklish!” Shit, she hadn’t meant to let that slip out. Two sets of mischievous eyes met above her, and then the Twins pounced.

A bad idea: Hinting that you have a weakness to the Frye twins.

A truly stupid idea: Outright admitting said weakness, while sitting between the devilish twins in question. 

It was only a matter of moments before Aeva was pinned, shrieking indignantly between the siblings as four hands somehow managed to alternate between pinning her down, and tickling her senseless. 

“Stoppit!” She squealed as a strong hand squeezed at her knees, somehow managing to keep a hold enough that she couldn’t just outright kick one of them in the face, while sharp nails scribbled up her ribs, making her jerk between the two, trying to find any direction she could go that didn’t immediately lead to further ticklish hell. Undeterred, Evie and Jacob laughed. 

“But you’re so cute like this, love!” Jacob teased, pinching and squeezing his way up her legs. Aeva blushed and tried to shove at him, throwing her head back in frustration when her hands were grabbed once more by Evie instead. 

Yes, she had imagined him gripping her legs before, and Evie holding her hands, but  _ not like this! _

“He has a point, you know.” Nooo, not both of them! 

“Mehehercehehehehe!” 

“Say “pretty please Evie and Jacob with sugar on top?”.” Jacob offered, grinning. 

“Ahahasshohohole!” 

“Charming.” Evie remarked. That word should not sound so sexy, seriously.

“Agreed. I think we’ll just have to keep going for a bit, then.” 

“Noooo!”

They finally did stop, though not before making her beg multiple times, try to hold still while Evie wriggled her fingers against her stomach (yeah, right), and promise to do all of Jacob’s laundry for the next month. Aeva was left gasping, her upper body sprawled over Evie’s lap, and Jacob kneeling between legs, the twins looking far too pleased with themselves. To her surprise, Jacob reached down and brushed a bit of hair from her face, fingers lingering once he’d tucked it behind her ear. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He stated quietly, voice a near whisper. Evie hummed in agreement, thumbs rubbing fan-waves against the wrists she still gently cradled.

“Perfectly lovely.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Aeva asked wryly, looking up at the pair. She’d meant it as a joke, a bit of a tease for their sappy words. She didn’t expect the way Evie’s cheeks suddenly pinked, or Jacob’s sudden smirk as he leaned closer.

“Have been for a while now, but glad you’ve finally noticed.” He commented. Aeva flushed, and abruptly sat up, nearly knocking heads with the two, who suddenly looked concerned.

“Wait, you two - you mean you both - oh my god.” She couldn’t wrap her head around it, there was no way. A soft hand grasped her own, and Aeva looked back, meeting the surprisingly vulnerable gaze of Evie Frye.

“We both have feelings for you, Aeva, separate as well as together.” She explained.

“And given how we’ve caught you staring, I dare say you feel the same.” Jacob said, his smirk widening when Aeva’s face turned darker red, eyes reflexively flickering in search of an escape.

“I-I...I mean I don’t… oh, fuck it. Yes, I think you’re both ridiculously attractive and fun to be around, but I wasn’t sure what to do about that. ‘Cause I thought there was no way-”

The press of another’s lips against her own silenced her, and Aeva found herself leaning into Jacob as his hands came up to cradle her back and neck. His stubble was as scratchy as she had imagined it, and he had no qualms about taking the lead in the kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth before she had even realized what had happened. 

He was...particularly skilled, and it was growing very hard to not just start squirming between the two of them right then and there. At last the need for air grew too great, and they broke away, breathing heavily. 

“You need to give yourself more credit, love.” 

Long fingers laced through her hair, and Aeva found herself lightly tugged back, this time to kiss Evie. Unlike Jacob, her kiss was soft, and surprisingly gentle. Where his was like being shoved back by a powerful wave, Evie’s kisses were like sinking into a warm bath - you didn’t realize you were overtaken until you had already submitted to her whims. Like her brother, she had no qualms about taking the lead, either - something Aeva was all too happy to allow her. 

Eventually they would need to sit down and have an actual talk - relationships like theirs didn’t come together without communication and effort, after all. But that all could wait. For now, there was far more enjoyable things to focus on: like proving who was the better kisser. 

Spoilers: Aeva loved them both.


End file.
